


Fire and Lightning

by BrowniePoints



Category: Red Queen Series - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: Bathtub Sex, F/M, Glass Sword, Kings cage, Mare Barrow - Freeform, Maven calore - Freeform, Red Queen - Freeform, War Storm, mareven, maven deserves better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrowniePoints/pseuds/BrowniePoints
Summary: Alternative of the bath tub scene in Kings Cage. Maven Calore is a little cutie. Rated Explicit for sexual content and swearing.
Relationships: Mare Barrow/Maven Calore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Fire and Lightning

He sits there in the bath, eyes boring into mine as he lets the flame-maker bracelets fall to the floor. The sudden clang of them hitting the floor makes me jump, causing the blood to rush to my face. I hate how easily he can see me blush, the one thing that annoys me about having red blood. He smirks and tilts his head back to rest on the edge of the large tub and closed his eyes. The sudden display of vulnerability throws me off. Alone with Maven, with no flame-makers and he's naked. He couldn't get more vulnerable if he tried. I suppose my ability is useless too...but I'm more accustomed to fighting without abilities, him not so much. 

The sudden urge to wrap my hands around his throat and strangle him is overwhelming and I feel my legs move to him of their own accord. I stop and look down at him. My heart hammering in my chest and my breath coming in quick gasps. I forgot how beautiful he is when he's not being 'King Maven' and torturing me and everyone I care about. His dark lashes flutter open and he doesn't seem shocked at the proximity. The heat from the bath making his thick black hair curl slightly, making him look paler than usual. I reach out and instead of my hands wrapping around his throat like I thought I wanted, they go to his hair and push some strands back, out of his face. He shudders at the contact. I don't know why.

''I hate you.'' I say.

''I know.'' He sighs. His hand moves quickly. Moving from the edge of the tub, to my wrist and he pulls. 

He pulls me down toward him and before I can say anything, his lips are on mine. We've kissed before, but this one is different. There's a sense of desperation and urgency in it that was never there before. I put out a hand to brace myself to stop me from falling in the bath and it lands on his chest. Which is not helpful. Deep down I know I shouldn't do this, that I shouldn't want to kiss him like this. But after giving up so much for the rebellion and having to think about everyone else all the time, how could I not want to do something for me? I lean into the kiss, my other hand going up and lacing into his damp hair tugging his head back. He gasps against my mouth in what I can only assume is shock at me not pulling away from him instantly.

''I need you, Mare.'' He pulls away and starts trailing kisses along my jawline, his hands moving up to pull at my clothes. Between the two of us, my clothes are off in a few seconds and suddenly I feel extremely self conscious, and I pull away. A few months ago I wouldn't have felt like this, but after six months of living with silent stone, my body is more malnourished than ever, even when I was living in the Stilts. Maven notices my hesitation and pain flashes across his face. He pulls me into the bath and I cry out, but before I know it, he's kissing me again and all I'm aware of is him. The feel of his naked body underneath mine sends a heat through me that I've never felt before. I climb up to straddle his hips, underneath me I can feel he's already rock hard, I can't help but grind myself against him.

''Mare..'' he moans, his head falling back. Seizing the opportunity, I lower my head and start kissing his neck and then biting it, enjoying the sound of the low growl in his throat. I pull back and smile, enjoying my handiwork. There's a large hickey on his throat that would be difficult to hide. Have fun explaining that, Maven! He lowers his head back to mine and suddenly he's gripping my chin with his thumb and index finger, forcing me to look eye to eye with him.

''Did you just give me a hickey Mare?'' he smirks.

''At least my mark is temporary.'' I say back, before I can stop myself. His smirk disappears and his eyes go immediately to the brand on my collarbone. His fingers move to trace it gently. 

''I wanted him to know you were mine.'' he says softly. No need to ask who 'he' is. Cal. ''M for Maven, M for Mare and M for mine.'' he says.

An involuntary shiver shoots up my spine when he says 'mine'. A primal instinct I didn't know I had. Deep down I knew I had these feelings for Maven all along. But how can you feel this way about someone who has done the things that Maven has done. It's easier now knowing that it was all Elara in his head. I have this overwhelming urge to protect Maven from anyone else causing him harm. I would kill Elara again if I could. Knowing how she fucked with his mind and pitted him against Cal. I'm not really shocked that he wanted to mark me as his, she made him feel like Cal would take everything from him. I lower my head and kiss him again.

''It's okay.'' I say. Mare from a few months ago is screaming at me. But I don't care. Knowing what I do now, makes everything make sense. I can still see the guilt in his eyes. He doesn't believe me. I wrap both my arms around his neck and wind my fingers through his hair.

''Can we forget we're us for a while? Forget the last year?'' I whisper against his lips. He smiles again and I pull him closer to me, crushing my lips to his. He traces his hands down my back and stops at my ass. His hands grip my ass and he rocks me back and forth. He winds his hand around to the front and his fingers enter me. A low moan escapes my lips and he seizes the opportunity to bite my lower lip, sending a wave of pain and pleasure right to my core. He pumps his fingers in and out of me and I rock my hips to his rhythm. I can feel the pressure building and I know I'm close. Maven knows too because of the way my moaning is speeding up. But ever the cruel, he pulls his fingers out and leaves me panting and wanting more.

''Maven-''

''I want the first time I make you cum to be on my dick.'' Honestly I almost came right there hearing him talk like that. Usually he's very proper, this suits him. I love that no one else gets to see this crude side. My hand drops from his shoulder and trails down his chest and stomach to his dick, which is still rock hard. I wrap my hard around it and stroke its slowly, I push myself up slightly and angle it to my pussy. His gorgeous blue eyes glued to mine. He can act cool, but I know he wants this as much as I do. I insert the tip inside me and move it back and forth, letting him feel how wet I am for him.

''Fuck Mare!'' he growls and grabs my ass again, pushing me down onto his length in one fluid motion. He fills me up to much that I feel like it should hurt, but instead it feels like heaven. My head rolls back and I start moving my body up and down. My hands go to his shoulders, scraping my nails into his back. 

As he pumps in and out of me, I feel his hand wrap itself in my hair and tug. He holds my head tilted back and brings his head down to my boobs. His tongue circling my nipple. The slight pain from him pulling my hair contrasted with the gentleness of his tongue burns me up inside. 

''Oh my god Maven!'' I cry, breathless.

''You like me pulling you hair while I fuck you?'' his thrusts speed up and I can only moan back a reply. ''Mmm hmmm.'' His breathing becomes more frantic and I can tell he's close. 

''I love hearing you moan for me, Mare.'' 

His dirty talk is too much for me. His free hand goes to my pussy and I can feel his thumb circling my already sensitive clit. ''Fuck! Maven Oh my god!''

''Cum for me Mare.'' I let myself go. My orgasm hitting me like a brick wall. The closest thing to lightning that I've felt in six months. I crush my lips to his to stop myself from crying out and letting the whole castle know what Maven and the lightning girl are up to. I feel him thrust one last time as he climaxes with me. Both of us sit there for a few seconds, panting, shivering. Him still inside me. I'm the first to move. I sit up and look at him, he's already looking at me and I feel myself blush again. 

''I- uh.'' I say stupidly. 

''Please don't regret this.'' he says softly. His eyes search mine for any sign of my feelings and I realise that he thinks I'm going to run away. It's easy to forget that even though he's a King and even though he was quite forward and dominating with sex, he's still insecure. That's another reason why I hate Elara. She made him think he was never going to be good enough for anything. It hurts me. I put my hands on either side of his head and lower my head so we're eye to eye.

''I don't regret it at all. That's the first time in my entire life that I've done something for me without thinking about what everyone else will think. I'm sick of pretending I don't want you. I'm sick of being noble. I want to do something selfish for once.''

His smile is beautiful. I don't know if I ever seen a genuine happy smile from Maven Calore. Without sounding too cliché my heart actually skipped a beat. A million butterflies took up residence in my stomach as I realise what I done and how happy I feel right now. 

''I've done so many horrible things to you. You should hate me.'' he whispers.

''That wasn't you. That was her.'' I can't even say her name. It infuriates me.

''Cal loves you.'' This stills me for a minute. 

''So?'' I ask.

''Well, he's- he's Cal.''

''And you're Maven. I told you before. In the bowl of bones. You're better than him in every way. I wasn't just trying to hurt you. I really would have chosen you over him every time. I was in love with you the entire time. The Scarlet Guard asked me to get Cal to trust me. But it was always you. Always.''

I can't quite read the expression on his face. He seems confused.

''I don't know what Elara done to you to make you doubt me. But I promise you, it was always you. I love you Maven Calore.''

''I love you so much, Mare. It's the only thing I know that's real. That's my own feelings. That wasn't planted there or tampered with. That's why I needed to get you back. When you were gone I felt.. empty. Alone with Elara. She fucked with my brain so much I didn't know what else was real.''

''It's okay. She's gone. She can't hurt you any more. Now I think we should get out of the water. We're going to be all shrivelled.'' I stand and get out of the bath, pulling him with me. As soon as I'm upright a wave of nausea and dizziness comes over me and I stumble. His arms wrap around me and straighten me.

''What happened?! Are you okay?!''

''Yeah it's just the silent stone. Wipes me out sometimes. Especially when I exert myself.'' I joke with a smile. ''Okay I gotta get dressed.''

We dress in silence. Mavens brows furrowed in thought. I walk over to the mirror and fix my clothes and hair, trying to make it look like I wasn't just fucked in a bath tub. In the mirror I see Maven walk up behind me and wrap his arms around me. I lean into him, partly because it feels good but also because my legs are still heavy. 

''This silent stone is slowly killing me.'' I whisper.

''I won't let you die. Didn't I tell you I'd protect you? I'm a man of my word.'' 

He kisses the top of my head and takes my hand and pulls me toward the door. When we reach the door I pull away from his hand. He lets me drop his hand but gives me a confused look. He pulls open the door to see my two Arven guards and his Sentinels and I internally hope that the thick door was soundproof. I doubt it. 

The Arvens move in and move to take my upper arms rather roughly and I wince. My body has been a lot more tender while wearing the silent stone manacles, the rough touch feeling ten times worse than it should be. 

''Unlock the manacles.'' Maven says, his voice back to being King Maven. He doesn't ask, he orders. Everyone, myself included, turn to stare at him. No one moves.

''Are you going to have me tell you twice?''

Trio, still puzzled, takes the set of keys from his belt and hands shaking, he starts unlocking my manacles. As soon as they're off I almost faint. Maven has to catch me again. It's a suddenly weightless feeling. There was a heavy feeling on my chest that I almost forgot about it's been there so long. But now its gone and I can breathe. I almost start crying. Almost. Maven puts an arm around me and begins to walk. The Arvens start to follow but with a quick look from him they fall back and disappear. I'm so ecstatic and still on cloud nine that I don't take note of where we're walking to. I feel almost drunk. It isn't until Maven turns me into a room and closes the door after him that I'm jolted back to reality.

''Where are we?''

''These are my new rooms. Too many bad memories in all the old rooms.'' 

''But my room-''

''Oh I- I uh thought you might want to stay with me. Sorry if that was a bit presumptuous. I'll have some rooms prepared for-.'' He cuts off as I hug him rather aggressively taking him by surprise. His arms go around me again and I'm overwhelmed by how safe and happy I feel. I honestly can't remember the last time I've ever felt safe. Truly safe. Growing up, there was always the fear of someone I love dying in the war. Then there was Kilorn being conscripted. Then the bed of snakes that was pretending to be Mareena around the nobles. Lastly then was being on the run rescuing new bloods. Nobody can hurt me now. I'm being honest with myself about my feelings for Maven and it's good. I look up at him, a huge smile on my face and he lowers his head and kisses me, gentle this time. 

''I am exhausted. I feel like I could sleep for days.'' Even though the manacles are gone, my body still feels tired.

''Then lets sleep.'' he pulls me to the huge bed. ''I'll get a healer to see you in the morning to heal you from the silent stone. Maybe they can take the brand away too.''

We undress and climb into bed in our underwear. The mattress is so soft I've never slept on anything like it! Maven pulls me back toward his stomach and wraps an arm around my stomach and traces his fingers in shapes, the sensation making me drift off rather quickly.

''Maven?'' I whisper, barely awake.

''Mm?'' 

''I want to keep the brand.'' I yawn as I fall asleep.

He doesn't answer, but he pulls me closer and I can feel his heat flare up and embrace the both of us. The last thing I remember as I drift off to sleep is feeling warm and safe. For the first time in god knows how long.


End file.
